


deep breaths

by BlueSage24



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Multi, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSage24/pseuds/BlueSage24
Summary: I got righter's block so count this as a one-shot :)the song that shows up in this is called "Wasteland, Baby!" by hoizier.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	deep breaths

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys:) I've written fanfics before, but I've never posted one. it's not gonna be as amazing as some of the ones out there, but I am putting a ton of effort into this! I really hope you enjoy this:)  
> some warnings for this chapter: mentions of bad eating habits.

Monokumas dreadfully cheery morning announcement played on the telavision loudly, echoing through my room.the I staired at the white ceiling, eyes burning from lack of sleep.as the Monocubs talked through the tv I slowly slipped out of bed. as soon as I got out of bed, I felt dizzy. it took a few seconds before I could move again. i slipped on my shoes and grabbed a grape Panta from the stash under my bed. i took a sip, then opeded my door and left.

I made my way to the cafeteria, my hands behind my head. This was the second week of us being trapped here. I expected someone to be gone by now. For someone to be murdered. This was a killing game, after all, Monokuma told us himself. Obviously, I didn't want anyone to die, but I was getting really bored. So either someone finds a way out, or someone finally snaps. I mean, we have to just sit here. Day after day. With the same resources. Nothing new. Nothing interesting. I was getting incredibly bored.

I finally got to the cafeteria and was greeted with noise. Everyone else was there already. Almost everyone was talking to each other, making conversation as usual. Kaede saw me in the doorway and waved. 

“Kokichi! You’re here! Come sit down.” Kaede smiled and patted the spot next to her. 

She was the nicest to me so far. I mean Gonta was nice to everyone and Shuichi tolerated me, but Kaede seemed genuine.

But then again, she was warm and welcoming to everyone. I know she wanted to do whatever it took to get everyone out of here. She was always vibrant and bubbly, no matter how horrible someone was. It really pissed me off. I sat down and smiled at everyone. 

“Goodmorning everyone! I see you’re all alive and kicking. That's nice, I thought after two weeks someone would have gotten a bit stabby!” everyone gave me looks. 

“That's not funny shithead”, Kaito said. 

"its a real shame nobody asked for your opinion."

I let out a little laugh before looking at what Kirumi had made. It was a very nice egg amulet. If I asked her, shed most likely give me a fancey name. I pushed my plate away a bit, feeling nauseous. I looked across me to see a tired Himiko eating her food quietly. Both Angie and Tenko were talking to her and trying to get her attention. Himiko just kept eating and ignoring them. I felt bad, really. They both cared about her a lot. She clearly couldn't see that. All she did was ignore everything they did as if they meant nothing to her. Honestly, I think Tenko was wasting her time. She's putting all this effort into someone who won't even acknowledge it. 

My eyes drifted over to Kaede, who was talking to Shuichi. They were both smiling and talking. The look in Shuichi's eyes was one of peace. He looked so happy just being around her. Everyone knew it. He followed her around like a lost puppy. And she treated him like an angel. It was kind of pathetic. making close bonds in a killing game was stupid.

“Kokichi, are you okay? You need to eat, you know.” I looked up to see Shuichi looking at me. 

“Oh, don't worry, I'm perfectly fine! Just feel a bit sick.” 

“Oh. do you need anything?” 

“No no, don't worry Shuichi, I'm peachy! Don't worry about me! You should be paying more attention to yourself!” He looked confused.

“You really don't get it? That's sad. You do realize that any day now, someone could die? You're forming these bonds with everyone even though they could be found dead tomorrow. Not to mention you could find out one of your good friends here is the killer. and all you do is wine when I say something you don't like.” 

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Miu yelled. “Stop bothering him!” 

“I don't remember talking to the dumb bitchlet” I sighed. She gasped and turned bright pink.

“B- bichlet?” 

“She's right though Kokichi. Don't say that. Just fuck off already.” Maki said, not looking up from her plate. 

“Well, it's your funeral!” 

“Are you threatening him? I'm gonna break your nose if you keep sayin' dumb shit!” Kaito yelled. 

“Well no, of course not! I would never kill my beloved Shuichi! I'm just saying, this 'trust' you all have is kind of stupid." I got up and left before anyone could say something in retaliation.

I decided to go outside for some fresh air. I felt really nauseous now. I sat down, trying to get rid of the feeling. Everyone had someone they trusted at this point. I was the only one who was alone.but it was for the best, right? I would be able to survive. I mean obviously, it was a lonely way of doing things, but I dokt want to feel the hurt of losing someone I care about. if they want to hurt, that's fine. not me. I got up to go to my room, but as soon as I stood up, everything went black. 

I regained consciousness, slowly opening my eyes. I was inside again, in my room I think. How did I get here? I looked over to see Shuichi sitting on the edge of the bed. I realized this was in fact NOT my room. 

“You're awake! That's good. You've been out for a few hours, I was worried.”

“A few… hours?” I asked.

“Yeah. I found you outside of the floor and didn't know what to do so I uh, I brought you to my room.”

“Oh.” I needed to collect my thoughts. Hours? 

“What happened?” he inched closer. 

“I fell. At least that's how I remember it.” I couldn't think straight. 

“Well, is there anything that could have caused this? is this killing game stressing you out more than how you seem?”

“No, i-” he cut me off before I could say anything else. 

“You haven't really been eating. I noticed that. And all you've been drinking are those grape sodas you love so much.”

“Panta…” I mumbled. 

“I don't care what they're called. Keeping this up could kill you. You realize that right?” why was he mad? 

“Oh shu, ill be fine. I promise.” he made a strange face at the nickname and I internally kicked myself.

“You know what?” he sighed. “I really don't want anyone to die. I'm gonna make sure you're eating and sleeping and stuff.”

“Awww is it because you're secretly in love with me?” he rolled his eyes. 

“No. I just care about you I guess. I want you to take care of yourself. And I think there's more to you than what you show to us.” 

"Like what's under my clothes?” I winked, making him groan.

“no, gross. like your personality. ” I blinked a few times. 

“Well, that's stupid.” I sat up. “Why did you take me to your room? My room is always unlocked.”

“Oh,” he mumbled, turning slightly red. “I uh- I didn't know that and- and uh- I just thought that maybe taking you to my- my room would be better than leaving you there-”

“Calm down, you're a nervous wreck!” I giggled, amused by his behavior. He glared at me.

“if you can get up, let's go get something to eat, okay?” I nodded and got out of bed. 

We walked to the cafeteria without saying a word. His footsteps were quiet. It would be easy for him to sneak around if he wanted to. His hair almost bounced as he made his way down the hall. I wonder what it's like to have such soft-looking hair. Mine had a tangle in it most of the time. Everything about him seemed so put together. No wonder it was so easy for him to bond with everyone. He looked over at me and I moved my eyes to my feet.

My footsteps were pretty loud and heavy for someone so short. I was messy. I couldn't eat without getting nauseous. I couldn't sleep because I can't seem to cool down. I had messy hair and a messy way of walking. I bothered everyone. And, not to mention, I was a pathological liar. 

Despite all that, this boy who barely knew me decided he was gonna see to it that I lived. He was either really stupid or way too kind for his own good. Shit like this could get him killed in a place like this.

We got there and Kirumi was cleaning the dishes. She looked up and politely nodded in our direction. 

“Kirumi, is there any food I can have? Kokichi hasn't ate yet.”

“Yes I have food, but would you like to wait until dinner? It's only an hour away.” 

“No, he needs to eat now. He passed out earlier.” she looked at me with great concern.

“I see. I'll go get something for him.” 

“Thankyou Shuichi. It's so sweet that you're taking care of me instead of hanging out with your girlfriend.” I winked at him. His face flushed.

“I don't know why everyone thinks that. She's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend. We don't feel that way about each other.” 

“Oh sureeee. I've seen the way you guys look at each other.” 

“Because we love each other. Just not in the way you think.” he seemed like he was telling the truth, but I just didn't buy it. 

“Maybe you just don't realize it yet.” I sighed. "But I know that look.” he ignored me, clearly already done with my shit. We sat there in silence, waiting for Kirumi. 

She ended up bringing me and Shuichi cheese and crackers. Not much, but it made sense considering dinner wasn't that far away. 

“You can have it all.” Shuichi pushed his plate towards me. It made an awful screeching noise. “You're the one who needs to eat anyway.” he got out his monopod and earbuds. Wait a minute. Earbuds?

“Wait how do you have earbuds? Can you access music on there? No fair!” Shuichi giggled. 

“They're at your desk. The earbuds I mean. And yes you can access music. I can send you my playlist if you'd like. That way you'll know where the music is.”

“No thanks.” I put a piece of cheese between two crackers and forced it down my throat. “It's probably just My Chemical Romance.” he gave me a look.

“For the last time I am not emo.” he paused. “My Chemical Romance has good music though,” he murmured. 

“Well, if you insist. Go on, send me a playlist. I'll be sure to listen to it while i-” 

“Please don't finish that sentence Kokichi,” he said, scrolling on his monopod. “There. Sent one.” he looked around. “Wheres your monopod? 

“In my room. Didn't bring it.” 

“You need that. What if-” he cut himself off. “You know.” 

“Oh, if we find a dead body? I'll just go get it!”

“You're so careless.” he rolled his eyes. I smiled, making him groan. “Alright, I'm gonna go meet up with Kaede. See you in 30.” he left the cafeteria. I skipped back to my room. I opened the unlocked door and threw myself onto the bed, not bothering to close the door all the way. I grabbed my monopod from the desk. Wait, earbuds. I slid the drawer open and sure enough, earbuds were inside. On my monopod, there was a notification from Shuichi. It was a link to the playlist. I rolled my eyes and clicked on the link. The playlist had a simple title. “*breathing intensifies*”. What kind of playlist name was that? I put in the earbuds and clicked shuffle. My eyes widened as the soft melody of the first song echoed through my head. it was beautiful. The colors in my room got brighter, my heart was glowing. 

"All the fear and the fire, of the end of the world"

I grabbed my monopod to look at the song title. 

“Wasteland, Baby!” 

Beautiful. No other song had ever made me feel so much. I mean, I wasn't known to listen to music that much. But this was incredible. Shuichi had immaculate music taste. I decided to let the rest of the playlist play, even though it longed to put the song on repeat. I lay face down on my bed, letting the music flow through my bones. This is the most calm I've felt science I got here. 

After a bit, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took out my earbuds and looked up to see Shuichi. 

“I see you found the earbuds.” he giggled. 

“Shuichi, your music taste is AMAZING! No wonder you're my favorite.” he sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You're ridiculous. C’mon, it's dinner time.” I jumped up and walked to the door with him. Even though I wasn't listening to the song anymore, it was still playing in my head. I started humming it as we walked. Shuichi looked at me humming and smiled softly. I stopped humming immediately and frowned at him. 

“What? That's one of my favorite songs and I'm glad you like it.”

“It is a great song.” we got to the cafeteria. Everyone except Ryoma was there. Shuichi and I sat down closer to the end of the table, Shuichi sitting next to Kaede. I looked at the plate in front of me. Sushi. It looked good I guess. Shuichi put his hand on my shoulder gently.

“It's okay. I know it's been hard to eat, but at least eat a little.” I smiled at him. 

“Thanks for taking care of me, Sihara!” I took a bite of the sushi. It was good. Kaito glaired at us. 

“Kokichi, what are you trying to do with Shuichi?are you forcing him to help with some evil plan?” he balled his hand into a fist. 

“No, he's not. It's just been difficult for him to take care of himself so I am WILLINGLY helping him out.”

“Yeah, plus you guys are too mean to him. Who cares if he can be unpleasant, he deserves as much as we do!” Kaede said, backing Shuichi up. She then smiled at me. I took another bite of my sushi, giggling. It was nice to have people defend me. 

Ryoma walked in right as most of us were finishing up. Nobody asked why he was late. Just let him jump into the conversation. I didn't mind being everyone's least favorite, but it would be nice to be accepted like that. The only people that were kind to me were Kaede and Shuichi. And that didn't mean much because they would always put each other before me. Oh, to be someone's favorite. 

“I'm gonna go to bed. Or listen to Shuichi's sex playlist. Or both. See ya!” I got up to leave. 

“Hey, it's not a sex playlist!” Shuichi yelled after me. I giggled as I left the room. 

I got to my room and plopped on my bed. I clicked on “Wasteland, baby!” and pressed the repeat button. I quickly dozed off, the soft guitar and melody calming me.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made a playlist based on what I think would be on Shuichi's playlist. here's the link :) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WFK14ejazsTH5kXQQmHgQ?si=zlfWa7GpTYWgOTU-Q9iI2w


End file.
